Mon âme au diable
by NalaH
Summary: Oneshot écrit par NalaHalliwell...Ginny décide d'écrit une lettre a son amour secret décédé il y a peu..Elle lui annoncera un terrible secret..


**_Disclaimer:_** L'univers de Poudlard appartient à JKROWLING, mais l'histoire elle m'appartient .

**_Résumé général:_** Ginny écrit une lettre a son amour décédé il y a quelques semaines: Remus. Elle lui annonce un terrible secret…

**_Couples:_** remus/ginny

**_Genre:_** Romance/drama, rating T

---ooo$$$ooo---

**_N/A:_** Voici un nouveau petit one-shot que j'affectionne particulierement.. Histoire d'une petit Ginny en mal d'amour.. Bonne lecture, et laissez des reviews silvouplait!

Remus,

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je t'écris a toi, moi Ginny Weasley, surtout que tu es mort il y a quelques semaines. Pourquoi je n'ai pas plutôt choisi d'écrire a quelqu'un d'autre ? Après tout, tu n'as pas été la seule victime du mage noir, ces dernières semaines tant de gens qui m'était proches ont péris.. Alors pourquoi je m'adresse a TOI ? Alors que finalement, nous n'étions pas si proches, tu étais juste mon ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal..

En fait, cette dernière phrase est un mensonge. Un énorme mensonge, très vilain. Tu sais très bien que tu n'étais pas JUSTE mon professeur. Tu étais plus, o oui, bien plus..

Tu étais mon amant, Remus. Malgré que je n'ai que presque 17 ans et que tu pourrais être mon père. Nous avons tout affronté ensemble, tout partagé. Pourtant, il y a quelques choses que tu ne sais pas de moi.. Un lourd secret, personne n'est au courant.. Mais tu comprendra quand tu auras fini la lettre..

Oh Remus.. Pardonne moi.

Me pardonner de quoi ? C'est si dur a expliquer… Si tu étais encore vivant, tu me dirai : « allons Ginny, ne fais pas l'enfant, dit moi ce qui te tracasse.. Je suis sur que je ne t'en voudrais pas ». Seulement voila, tu te tromperais sur toute la ligne. Impossible de ne pas m'en vouloir.

Tu m'aurais également dit : « Cesse tes larmes, petite Gin'. Je suis triste a te voir pleurer ainsi. ». Oui tu as bien lu : je suis entrain de pleurer. Non, ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai, je suis juste au bord des larmes. Tu dois le voir, mon écriture est tremblante. Tu trépignes d'impatience pour savoir ce secret.. mais commençons par le commencement.. Veux tu ?

C'était un soir d'été comme les autres pour tout le monde.. Mais pas pour moi. Ca faisait presque une semaine que j'avais fugué, mais après tout j'étais sure (et je continue a le penser) que tout le monde s'en foutait. J'étais dans un champs par trop loin du Terrier, un champs de blé.. Assise dans l'herbe, le menton sur les genoux, et je regardait les étoiles de mes yeux embués de larmes. Soudain, bercée par la nuit, je me suis mise a chantonner une chanson que j'avais composée moi-même..fredonner était le terme plus exact, je n'étais pas d'humeur joyeuse.

_Relève la tête_

_Regarde droit devant_

_Oublie tout le reste_

_Va de l'avant_

_Sèche tes larmes_

_Oublie tes malheurs,_

_Reste avec moi_

_Ouvre moi ton cœur.._

J'allais enchainé avec le refrain mais une voix chaude me murmura au cou :

« Tu chantes très bien je trouve..Je ne connaissais pas cette chanson. »

Je ne voyais pas qui me parlais forcément, vu que la personne était derrière moi. Soudain, j'ai blêmit. Mon dieu ! J'ai pris peur : et si c'était quelqu'un qui me voulait du mal ! Je me suis retournée lentement, en appréhendant ce que j'allais retrouver. Seulement voila, il faisait nuit noir et je ne voyait nullement son visage. Par contre, je voyais clairement deux superbes yeux dorés qui me regardaient avec une lueur étrange. Ces yeux.. Si beaux et si étranges, j'étais fascinée. J'en ai même oublié ma frayeur … Puis mes yeux, avides de savoir qui était donc ce personnage se sont mis a scruter cette personne. Et au bout de quelques secondes, je reconnut sans peine..

« Professeur Lupin , m'exclamais-je effrayée.

« Je te fais si peur que ça Ginny ? demanda t-il, vexé

« Oh non, Professeur ! C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas a ce que. .enfin..vous comprenez..

« Ce n'est pas grave. Cesse de m'appeler professeur, ça me vieillit. Appelle moi Remus.

« Bien, Remus..

Tu étais toujours derrière moi, debout. J'étais stupéfaite que de si beaux yeux appartiennent a un professeur !

« Tu sais Ginny, tout le monde s'est beaucoup inquiété pour toi..Tu leur manques a tous. Rentre avec moi, silteplait..

Menteur ! ai-je envie de te crier.mais je ne el fais pas, il me reste tout de même un peu de bon sens. Ca y'est, c'est trop tard..Les larmes commencent a couler.. Il me tend sa main, pour que je vienne avec lui…plutôt mourir !

« Non ! murmurais-je. Laissez moi. Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas rentrer. Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait..

« Ils ne t'ont rien fait.. Ils t'aiment..

Pfff ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ma détresse ! Ils m'ont fait souffrir.. Ils m'ont donnés la vie, mes saletés de parents. Et je leur en veux. Je ne voulais pas vivre ! Ma vie, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, est un vrai désastre. Rien ne fonctionne.

C'est cette nuit la que tout a changé. Si tu étais mes saletés de parents, tu m'aurais agrippée et traînée de force jusqu'à la maison. Mais ça Remus, tu ne l'a pas fait. Tu t'es simplement assis à coté de moi sans poser de question, comme si tu me comprenais. Et comme je le faisait avant ton arrivée, tu as contemplé les étoiles..

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer ? Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

Enfin une personne qui semblait vraiment se soucier de ma petite personne.. Pour toute réponse, j'ai haussé les épaules.

« Tu sais, moi aussi parfois j'ai envie de m'échapper.. de m'évader loin loin..

Et la, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'était trop. J'ai littéralement craqué, et j'ai pleuré comme je n'avais jamais pleuré. Je savais que je devais avoir une apparence épouvantable : les yeux rouges, le teint blafard, mes cheveux roux emmélés..atroce.

Pourtant, tu n'as pas hésité, tu t'es rapproché et tu m'as pris dans tes bras. Tu n'as pas fait comme les autres idiots qui disent toujours : arrête de pleurer ! Non, toi tu m'a laissé pleurer..et j'avais besoin de vider mes larmes, de purifier mon âme.

------

C'est ce jour la que tout a changé. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Tu m'as aidé a me mettre dans le droit chemin et a tenir le coup.

Puis quand la rentrée est venue, tu as annoncé que tu allais reprendre le poste de professeur (défense contre les forces du mal). Comme depuis toujours, malgré ce qu'Harry ne cessait de répéter, j'étais nulle, je t'ai demandé des cours de soutien. Plus le temps passait, plus je me sentais proche de toi. Je me confiait a toi, tu m'écoutait et tu m'aidait. Et moi, je ne savais pas trop ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'éprouvai du désir, oui du désir. A chaque fois que je croisait ton regard d'or, je frissonnait et j'étais prise de pensée pas très « avouable ».. Puis pendant un de ces fameux cours particulier, ce qui devait se produire arriva…

« Tu as bien compris ce cour sur les vampires, Ginny ? Je pense que ça sera sans doute a tes examens cette année.

« Oui, j'ai compris. Vous expliquez très bien.

« Macgonagal m'as dit que tu n'écoutait plus beaucoup en cours, Ginny. Il ne faudrait pas que tu retombes en dépression.

J'avais en même temps envie de te serrer dans mes bras car tu t'occupait de ma pauvre personne et d'étrangler Macgonagal. Si je n'écoutait pas en cours, ça n'était pas a cause d'une dépréssion..c'était a cause de toi. Tu me troublais.

« Alors ?

J'ai haussé les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment un « je ne sais pas », mais plutot un « je sais mais je ne te le dirai pas ».

« Ginny..tu peux me dire ce qui te perturbe. Je m'inquiètes pour toi. Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas te juger.

On m'a toujours dit que j'étais une fille franche. Et je pense que le « on » avait raison..

« C'est a cause de vous professeur, ai-je dit d'une traite, en el regardant droit dans les yeux.

J'y lisais une sorte d'étonnement, d'incompréhension.. et du .. désir ! Non.. je m'étais sans doute trompée

Je t'ai encore une fois regardé, avec toute la profondeur possible. Et puis, très consciente de ce que je faisait, j'ai fermé les yeux et nos lèvres se sont dangereusement approchées. S'en est suivit un baiser tendre, puis au fur et à mesure plus prononcé et entreprenant. J'étais amoureuse de toi. Moi l'élève, et toi, le professeur. Je t'aimai. J'aurai vendue mon âme au diable s'il el fallait.

Tu ne m'as même pas repoussé, tu as partagé notre baiser, de plus en plus sulfureux, tu jouais avec mes cheveux, je t'embrassai doucement le cou. Je ne savais pas ou tout cela allait nous mener et je m'en fichais. J'avais juste besoin de toi… mais rien n'est jamais parfait.. et la, tu m'as crié :

« Non !

Tu m'as repoussé de toute ta force. Et moi, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait se briser..et tu as continué de parler, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« On ne doit pas faire ça Ginny ! Nous avons des ages trop différents ! Et puis, je suis ton professeur, toi mon élève ! Dans cette histoire, nous allons souffrir tous les deux gin' ! Je pourrais être ton père ! Tu comprends ?

Mais moi je n'écoutai pas. Tous les mêmes ! Il m'avait dit ça en me caressant le visage et je l'ai violemment repoussé. Je suis sortie de la salle en courant..

---

Mais le temps fait bien les choses, et finalement nous avons accepté le fait que nous étions amoureux. Nous nous aimions. Je t'aimais comme il était impossible d'aimer..j'avais même peur parfois que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve, que je me réveille … mais non, c'était bien réel ! L'amour est impossible a vaincre, et parfois, il est éternel.. Je me souviens parfaitement de notre première fois, nos corps inséparables unis par notre amour, nos front collés par le désir..

Une année a passé comme ça. Tout était tranquille, notre relation devenait de plus en plus sérieuse. Nous nous sommes fiancés en secret, mes parents auraient sans doute mal réagit. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'étais vraiment heureuse.. J'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour toi.

Mais le bonheur est toujours de courte durée :

Nous n'avions pas remarqué que Voldemort était silencieux.. TROP silencieux…

Puis quelques semaines avant les vacances d'été (je finissais ma 6ème année), je t'ai annoncé..

« Remus, j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire…

J'étais incroyablement mal a l'aise.. nous étions dans tes appartements à Poudlard (je rappelle que tu étais professeur), assis sur ton lit, les étoiles de minuit se reflétant dans la pièce.

« Je t'écoute Ginny..

« Je..je suis enceinte..

Heureusement que je suis une fille franche et directe, sinon j'aurai mis des lustres a te l'annoncer.

« Tu..tu plaisante ?

Pourquoi tous les hommes réagissent t-il de la même manière ! C'est exaspérant ! Comme si j'allais m'amuser a faire une blague aussi débile !

« Non.

Tu as regardé la fenêtre, l'air pensif. Ben je m'y attendais de toute façon..

« Et tu.. Tu comptes le garder ?

« Oui.

« Que je le veuilles ou non ?

Non mais a quoi tu jouait ?

« Que tu le veuilles ou non. De toute façon, nous sommes fiancés et je veux un enfant de toi.

Et la Remus, tu m'as surpris. Vu ta précédente phrase, j'ai pensé que tu allais me dire que c'était fini entre nous, etc.. mais non. La, tu as eu un sourire, un véritable sourire et tu m'as pris dans tes bras..

« Alors..Gardons le.

Nous nous sommes doucement embrassé en signe « d'entente »

« Mille gargouilles.. je vais être père ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte ?

Tu as commencé a sautiller dans la pièce comme un enfant, et cela me faisait sourire.

« Deux mois

Ce jour ci a été le plus beau jour de notre vie. Ce que je ne savais pas à ce moment, c'est que nos jours étaient comptés.

Un mois plus tard, nous étions au Chemin de traverse, et nous sortions d'un très bon restaurant, ou tu m'avais invitée en tête a tête. Nous étions en pleines vacances d'été et il faisait un temps merveilleux ! Nous sommes passés devant une boutique de vêtements.

« Regarde cette robe Ginny, elle est magnifique ! Elle t'irait a merveille !

Je t'ai donné une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Je te rappelle qu'a cause de ce charmant bébé, je risque fort de me retrouver avec un ventre gros comme ca !

C'était vrai. J'en étais a 4 mois de grossesse, et je trouvais que mon ventre était deja « trop gros » pour seulement 4 mois. Alors plus tard, n'en parlons pas ! Je risque de me retrouver en éléphant girl.

« Oh Ginny arrête ! Pour l'instant elle t'ira parfaitement, et puis Monsieur Lupin rappelle à Miss Weasley qu'elle est une sorcière et que par conséquent elle peut utiliser un sort pour agrandir les vêtements !

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié !

Malgré mes protestations, tu as insisté pour me l'acheter, et tu m'as encore fait cédé ! Mais j'étais heureuse, dans les bras de celui que j'aimais..

Nous avons avancé dans les ruelles, et nous nous sommes arrêtés devant une boutique d'accessoires pour bébés. Tu m'as pris dans les bras et tu m'as susurré à l'oreille :

« Ginny ?

« Mhhm ?

« Je t'aime.

« Moi aussi Remus. Moi aussi je t'aime..

Nous nous sommes embrassé dans un baiser tendre mais léger.. Mais c'est à cet instant que tout a basculé.

Nous avons soudain entendus des cris d'épouvantes, et nous avons vu des étincelles dans le ciel, probablement des sorts, ainsi qu'une brume qui « envahissait » le chemin de traverse. . Sur le coup, nous n'avons pas compris ce qui se passait. Et puis peu a peu, la brume s'est estompée, et nous avons vu clairement dans le ciel ; la marque des ténèbres.. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi :

« Mon dieu !

« shhhh ginny.. reste ici , cache toi, sauve toi ! Je vais aller combattre !

Tu crois que j'allais te laisser faire ? Nan mais tu rêves !

« Ca, JAMAIS ! Je dois combattre aussi ! Et si il t'arrive quelque chose je fais quoi moi !

Je sentais mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes, et tu me fixai avec inquiétude.

« Ginny, fais ça pour moi..Pour le bébé..

« Et si tu meures ? Je ne suis plus rien sans toi ! Reste ici avec moi ! Soit nous restons ensembles, soit nous combattons ensembles.. Je ne veux pas te perdre Remus .. je vendrais mon âme au diable !

« Ne dit pas de bétises..o silteplait, ne pleure pas..je souffre déjà trop..

Et tu m'as laissé comme ça au milieu de rue, et tu as couru vers la marque des ténèbres, pour combattre..

J'étais seule, parmi toute la rue bondée de monde, a pleurer de toute les larmes de mon corps.. Mais j'ai une volonté, ça oui.. Alors je t'ai rattrapé, ou du moins j'ai essayé..

« Ne me laisse pas Remus ! Je t'en supplie !

« Je suis désolée Ginny..C'est pour ton bien..Notre bien..

Et tu m'as lancé un Imperium. Je n'en revenais pas que tu ais osé faire ça ! A cause de ce sort, j'étais obligée de rester sur place.. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas comme Harry ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas résister ?

Mais je me trompais.. Je suis restée quelques minutes comme ça, en me concentrant de toutes mes forces pour résister à l'imperio. Il le fallait. Pour y arriver, je mettais toute ma volonté et mon courage. Si bien que finalement, je réussi ?. J'étais épuisé, j'avais mis toute ma force mentale dedans mais je m'en fichait : te retrouver et combattre. C'était la seule chose que je voulais faire.

Alors j'ai couru, couru comme je n'ai jamais couru, comme je ne m'en serai jamais crue capable. Je sentais une force incroyable en moi..L'amour ? N'était-ce pas une force après tout ?

Puis je suis arrivée a l'endroit même ou se déroulait la bataille. Mais je ne voyais pas Remus ! Ou était t-il ! J'ai évité de justesse un stupéfix d'un mangemort et j'ai sorti ma baguette, en envoyant des sorts un peu partout a quiquonque m'approchait. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux.. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ? Pas grand-chose.. Que pouvais bien faire une femme faible, les yeux embués de larmes, à qui il ne reste plus beaucoup de force, enceinte qui plus est, contre tous ces mangemorts ? Rien. Si je continuai a combattre, j'allais mourir dans peu, c'était une évidence. Alors j'ai battu en retrait. J'ai toujours été une fille lâche. A un tel point que je me demande pourquoi j'ai été envoyée a Gryffondor.. Je me suis mise dans un coin et j'ai poussé un immense cri désespoir, mais personne ne m'a écouté. Et ces putains d'Aurors, jamais la quand il faut !

Comme pour exaucer mes pensées, une foule d'Aurors a transplané et sans posé de question a commencé a envoyé des sortilèges dans tous les sens.. J'avais peur, extrêmement peur.. Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai vu une silhouette masculine, aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux d'or tomber sur le sol..

« REMUS ! ai-je hurlé

Oubliant toutes mes blessures, j'ai couru a ton chevet.. Tu étais vraiment en sale état, ce n'était pas un sort qui t'avait fait ça, c'était une blessure physique..

« QUE S'EST T-IL PASSE ? C'EST CES PUTAINS DE MANGEMORTS HEIN ?

J'hurlai et pleurai sans aucune retenue.

« Non, ça n'est pas ce que tu crois.. C'est un auror qui a envoyé un sort très puissant a un mangemort, mais le sort a été dévié contre cette maison et des barres en fers sont tombées sur..sur moi…

« PUTAIN D'AUROR ALORS !

Je t'ai regardé de plus près.. Tu allais mourir, c'était évidant. Tu avais une grande barre de ferre qui te traversais le ventre.. Tu avais une voix tremblante, éteinte..

« Ginny..je..je vais mourir..

« NON, NON, NON ET NON ! Ne me laisse pas ! Reste avec moi silteplait ! Reste avec moi pour voir notre enfant grandir ! Reste silteplait..reste..

Mourir. Si tu meurs, moi aussi je meurs d'une certaine façon. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu puisses mourir, ou que la mort puisse se mêler à notre amour. Jamais.

« Oh pitié..ne me quittes pas..pas de cette façon ! Pas a cause d'un auror !

« Olford a fait son travail (Oldorf est le nom de l'auror qui a tué accidentellement Remus).. Je t'aime Ginny .. Répondit-tu d'une voix faible, presque inaudible. Va-t-en, sauve toi, sinon tu vas mourir. Va-t-en, installe toi dans une maison loin de tout, et élève notre enfant avec tout ton amour.. avec notre amour..

« Olford !Je vais le tuer ! Il va payer ! Remus, reste !

« Je ne peux pas gin'..J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas.. Souviens toi juste une chose..

« Oui ?

« Je t'aime..

Je t'ai soulevé la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur tes lèvres, mais au moment même ou j'allais t'embrasser, tes yeux se sont fermés, ton cœur a cessé de battre. Tu es mort dans mes bras..

Alors, tout était fini ? Non, c'était impossible.. !Je t'aimais trop.. Malheuresement, c'était vraiment fini cette foix.

« OLFORD ! ai-je hurlé

L'auror s'est retourné.

« Oui Miss Weasley ?

« Avada Kedavra !

Ce fut dur de prononcer ces quelques mots. Je tremblai. Mais la rage est pire que tout. C'était la première fois que je lançai un sortilège impardonnable, surtout celui-ci. N'importe qui de censé aurait pensé que je le raterai. Pourtant, a peines 2 secondes plus tard, il était par terre mort, aveuglé par la lumière verte que produisait ma baguette. Voila Remus, je t'ai vengé..

C'était notre histoire, remus. Remarque, je ne te dit toujours pas quel était ce lourd secret. Et moi, je suis toujours la dans ma chambre au 12 square grimmaud, sur mon lit, a t'écrire cette lettre.

Je dois déjà de te donner quelques nouvelles. Tout d'abord, presque tout l'ordre du phénix est mort. Macgonagal, Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, mon père, mes frères, Tonks, sont morts.

Pardonne moi Remus, mais notre enfant n'a pas survécu. Je n'ai pas su m'en occuper correctement ou me contrôler plutôt. Le jour de ta mort, j'ai été à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout. Quelques heures après, l'infirmière est venue me voir et m'a dit que ma fille (elle m'a dit que c'était une fille) n'a pas survécue au choc, a toutes les émotions que j'ai cumulé en cette journée du diable. Je n'ai même pas pleuré. J'avais déjà tellement versé de larmes que je ne pouvais pleurer d'avantage. Et j'ai sombré dans une fameuse dépression.

Il ne me reste plus rien Remus. Tu es mort. Notre fille aussi. Tout ça car je n'ai pas été fichue de contrôler mes émotions. Tous mes amis sont morts. Ma famille aussi. Il ne me reste que ma mère.. Mais depuis la mort de mon père, ce n'est plus la même. Elle ne parle plus, ne fais plus rien, elle fume et elle boit.

Ma douleur est telle que pleurer n'est pas « suffisant » pour montrer à quel point je souffre. J'ai tout perdu en une journée mon amour. Tout. Il ne me reste plus rien..

Pardonne moi, remus.

Il est grand tant pour moi de t'annoncer le fameux secret :

Tu te souviens, je disais souvent autrefois que pour toi.., je vendrais mon âme au diable. C'est fait.

Je relève machinalement ma manche, comme pour me le prouver a moi-même.. On peut y voir la marque des ténèbres, toute noire. Elle me fait mal, elle est fraîche de quelques jours.

A la minute ou tu es mort, j'ai lancé un sortilège impardonnable contre Olford, celui qui t'a tué, pour te venger. Le sortilège de mort, remus. J'ai du sang sur les mains, je suis devenue une criminelle. Puis, j'ai rejoint ses rangs, a lui. De toute façon, j'étais recherchée par les aurors, pour m'envoyer a Azkaban. Comme c'était hors de question, j'ai choisit mon camps. Il est fier de m'avoir, le Mage noir.. Moi non. Si j'avais le choix, je ne serai certainement pas avec lui. Mais je me sens tranquille Remus, car je vous aie vengé toi et notre enfant.

La situation pourrait presque être comique si elle n'était pas aussi grave. Quand je pense que tu étais professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.. Et que désormais ta femme en fait elle-même partie, du coté obscure..

Je doit te laisser Remus, maman m'appelle, aujourd'hui, je rentre en 7ème année a Poudlard. C'est une nouvelle année qui commence..Mais plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Car maintenant, je suis une Mangemorte, je travaille pour Lui. Et je suis une criminelle.

Je me suis promis une chose : je ne tuerai jamais les moldus ou les autres sorciers. Je tuerai juste les Aurors. Juste pour vous venger.

Quand je disais que je vendrais mon âme au diable, il fallait me croire, Remus. Mon âme est maintenant au seigneur des ténèbres…

Je t'aime,

Ginny


End file.
